Big Brother 8
The eighth season of Big Brother, dubbed as "Love and Hate" premiered on June 3, 2015 and concluded on July 10, 2015. Jade Volker was crowned the winner of the season by a vote to 6-3 against runner-up Morgan Wall. This is the first season in the Big Brother history where all HouseGuests of one gender were able to advance to the jury phase of the game, with 3 HouseGuests of the other gender present as well (with 8 women and 3 men). It is also the first season to feature a final 4 composing entirely of one gender (with 4 women). Following their appearence on this season, numerous HouseGuests have went on to appear in various other editions of the series. HouseGuests Morgan Wall and Will Waxman returned in Big Brother 10 as candidates to return to the house by a viewer vote to enter, but neither of them received enough votes to enter. Wall and Waxman eventually returned as HouseGuests for Big Brother 13 alongside Camilla Emmanuel and Danny Rosales, where they placed 15th, 18th, 23rd, and 20th respectively. Format See Season 1 format The main twist of the season is a modified version of the twists from seasons 6, 8 and 13 of the American version, where each HouseGuest will be playing the game with a loved one and a rival. The main difference from season 13 is that two HouseGuests from different pairs can be nominated, and one HouseGuest winning the power of veto does not protect his/her partner from eviction. When a Head of Household is crowned, his/her partner cannot be evicted for that week, his/her rival will be automatically nominated for the week, and the partner's rival will become a have-not, or receive an equivalent punishment for the weeks when there are no have-nots. After each eviction, the evictee's rival will receive an advantage in the next Head of Household competition, while the evictee's partner will receive a Golden Key to the top 12. Should a rival be nominated and be saved with the power of veto, either the rival's partner, the HoH's partner's rival, or the HoH's partner's rival's partner will be the replacement nominee automatically. Should none of the three be eligible to be nominated (i.e. already nominated, won the power of veto, or already evicted), there will be no replacement nominee. As implied, there will be three nominees each week. At two points in the season, an evicted HouseGuest will return to the game, with the first being right before jury, and the second being in the top 7 with 3 weeks left. HouseGuests Advertisements have revealed that 16 HouseGuests will move in to the Big Brother house, although it was revealed that not all of them are complete strangers; each HouseGuest will have a loved one and a rival in the house. Loved Ones Rivals Have-Nots Voting Colors correspond to loved-one pairs, while letters A-H correspond to rival pairs. Notes ''1'': During the first 4 evictions, the HouseGuests played the game in duos, with the Head of Household's partner being immune from eviction, rival nominated automatically, a Golden Key awarded to the evictee's partner, and an advantage in the Head of Household competition to the evictee's rival. ''2'': As her rival, Garrett, was already evicted, only two nominees are required during Camilla's reign as Head of Household. ''3'': Even though Sandra won Head of Household, Tony, Danny's rival, is exempt from being a have-not as he has the Golden Key. The alternate punishment is that he will not be eligible to vote for the week. ''4'': As her rival, Xavier, was already evicted, only two nominees are required during Laura's reign as Head of Household. Unlike Camilla's reign, there may be 3 nominees should the power of veto be used, in which case Laura would nominate a replacement and their partner. As Camilla and Sandra were nominated initially, this meant that Jade and Danny were not eligible to be nominated post-veto. ''5'': Week 4 is a double eviction week. Following Odis' eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. ''6'': Following Camilla's eviction, the HouseGuests were told that the first 5 evictees were competing for a chance to return to the house. 3 duels later, Garrett was the only person left after winning 3 duels in a row. In order to return to the house, Garrett had to face off against Camilla. Camilla won the duel and earned the right to return to the house. ''7'': As Head of Household, Britney was tasked with selecting 4 have-nots for the week. ''8'': As a result of Britney opening Pandora's Box, Alex, Tony and Will were given immunity from the Week 6 eviction due to the severe gender imbalance with 3 men and 8 women; Britney is forced to only nominate the women. ''9'': Week 6 is a double eviction week. Following Sandra's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. The two evictees of the evening will become the first 2 members of the jury. ''10'': In the week 8 endurance Head of Household competition, 4 temptations have been given to the first 4 HouseGuests eliminated. One temptation gives $10,000 (Rochelle), one gives immunity from eviction (Laura), and the other two result in the HouseGuests becoming have-nots (Camilla and Tony). ''11'': Following Britney's eviction, the HouseGuests were told that the first 5 jury members will be competing to return to the house. The jurors will be competing alongside the remaining HouseGuests in an endurance Head of Household competition, with the last juror remaining being the one to return to the game. The juror may return as the next Head of Household. ''12'': Week 11 is a double eviction week. Following Sandra's re-eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. The two evictees of the evening will become the sixth and seventh members of the jury. ''13'': As Head of Household, Jade had to break the tie on Day 84. ''14'': A special eviction took place on Day 87, where Jade was the only HouseGuest eligible to vote. ''15'': During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.